The Forever Spell
by fireprince
Summary: Something strange has happened to Fairy Tail while Gray was gone training, and it revolves around Lucy. No one is sure what but it is causing problems and it might have something to do with her new look and abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Gray was riding the train headed back to Magnolia after he had been away for about 4 months when he heard familiar voices on the seats in front of him.

"Come on, its time we headed back home." A somewhat squeaky voice said.

"Yeah but you know what will happen when I get there," A female voice responded. "I just wish it was over."

"Whats over?" Gray asked leaning over the back of the seat to find Lucy and Happy sitting.

"Gray, is that you?" Happy asked in his squeaky voice.

"Of course its me," Gray said and moved to the seat with them. Well it was more like Lucy and Happy on one side with Gray on the other facing them. "Where is everyone else?" He asked looking around.

"It's just us," Happy said and nudged Lucy who shook her head no. Gray studied them for a bit then was surprised, both looked different. Lucy now had colored streaks in her hair and it was longer, she was also wearing black skin-tight pants and a blue half shirt (it shows off her belly but covers her shoulders). Happy it looked like had gotten bigger and more masculine which Gray wasn't sure was possibly for a cat but that's how Happy looked.

Happy sighed then asked Gray.

"You on your way back?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I really missed everyone while I was gone. What happened to you guys, you look different?"

"Well it all started soon after you left and mmmppphhh..." Happy started talking until Lucy placed her hand over his mouth then whispered in his ear. "Fine" Happy said then turned back to Gray. "I am supposed to let you see for your self when you get back to the guild."

"Magnolia next stop." Came over the loudspeaker and Lucy sighed in relief. They unloaded in silence and started walking towards the guild. Gray wanted to ask what was going on but figured he would wait and ask someone who might be more forth coming with the answers like Mirajane. He took two steps on the road that leads directly to the guild and realized the other two weren't following him. Gray turned around and noticed they were going down a different street that he knew led to Lucy's house.

"Hey aren't you two coming to the guild?" He asked. Lucy shook her head no and just continued on. Happy flew over to Gray.

"We will be there tomorrow, Bye." Happy said then flew over to Lucy. Gray noticed that Happy's wings had grown as well and looked stronger than before. Gray shook his head.

"Must be loosing it," he muttered under his breath. Then he continued on his way. When Gray got to the guild hall the first thing he noticed was the quiet, Fairy Tail was never quiet. He threw open the doors to find the entire guild there, which at first didn't seem strange until he noticed that everyone was split into three groups. The two big groups covered the main room and were glaring at each other. The other group which was the smallest one sat in a corner watching the main room.

Gray walked over to the bar.

"Mirajane what is going on in here?" He asked the white-haired mage.

"Oh Gray welcome back," She said without taking her eyes off the two sections. "Its just about time for the fight of the night." Gray was stunned, since when did Fairy Tail time their fights. That was when Natsu stepped out.

"Hey sissy side over there, isn't it about time for you to say goodnight and be tucked in by your mommy," Natsu taunted. At his voice Gray had stood up expecting Natsu to be talking to him but Mirajane put a hand on his arm and shook her head. Then Erza stepped out.

"Coming from you that's a miracle indeed. Since after all the loser side over there still needs to be fed their mommys milk," Erza taunted right back, and that's when it hit. Both sides rushed for each other and the fight was on.

Gray looked around and noticed that the small group that had been sitting was now standing around the room stationed at different spots keeping an eye on how things were going. Gray turned wide-eyed to Mirajane.

"What happened here?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Gray sat at the bar stunned to silence; everyone was sitting down waiting quietly. He was able to see who was on which side and noticed that teams were separated like Levi and Evergreen were on the side with Natsu but Jet, Droy, Freed and Bixlow were on the side with Erza.

Then the door opened, everyone's head came up and swung towards the door just in time to see Lucy and Happy coming through. Instantly the quiet crowd were on their feet with a yell.

"Lucy!" Everyone yelled and Lucy smiled back nervously as they swarmed her; it was so bad that Gray couldn't even see Lucy. Happy, luckily enough, hadn't gotten caught in the sure of bodies and flew over to sit next to Gray.

"Hi, Gray," Happy chirped and Gray nodded still focused on the mob then he suddenly turned to the blue exceed.

"Why didn't you fly Lucy out of that mob too?" He asked demandingly. Happy frowned.

"Lucy made me stop after the time that Erza and Natsu almost took off my tail," Happy said then showed the ice mage the scar on his tail. "It took Wendy nearly an hour to heal it enough that I wouldn't lose it." Gray was shocked. "But I don't blame them. Lucy told me they weren't themselves at the moment and she was sure that they would apologize when they are back."

Gray mulled over that as he turned back to the crowd, Lucy had almost broken through. So far what he could tell was that whatever was going on in Fairy Tal revolved around Lucy, now he just had to get the whole story.

Lucy finally stumbled through the last part of the crowd and sat down next to Gray. Mirajane immediately put two glassed in front of the blonde, one full of water the other a strawberry smoothie. Lucy smiled in thanks at the white-haired take over mage. Gray waited while Lucy drank her cups and caught her breath then he pounced.

"Alright I want to know why Fairy Tail or at least most of it is acting this way?" He demanded. Lucy sighed and set her cups down.

"The truth is I don't really know, no one does. I came into the guild one day a couple of months ago and they were like this," Lucy said waving her arm at the crowd. Gray noticed then that the crowd was staring at Lucy intently, Lucy noticed what he was looking at and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry they will only be like that for another couple of minutes." Gray looked at Lucy shocked and she laughed. "Sorry it's just we've done many different experiments in the time you've been gone. Some of it more helpful and useful that others. But each got a response."

"What kind of experiments?" Gray asked warily, Lucy laughed again.

"Don't worry its all harmless stuff, for them at least," She said motioning to the crowd. "It only gets dangerous for those on the outside."

"How dangerous?" Gray asked.

"Well I'm sure Happy told you about his tail, that was the most dangerous part, OH" Lucy exclaimed. "Except the one time everyone was infected except Happy and I. Ooh I thought the building was going to come down on everyone. Now we know that if I am singing the immunes have to wear earplugs." Lucy gestured to the small crowd sitting down watching the bigger crowd.

"What?" Gray exclaimed and jumped to his feet. Lucy jumped at his exclamation and instantly a body was between them.

"Don't scare Lucy-sama, Gray," A female voice demanded and Gray was stunned to see Juvia standing between them. The blue haired water mage was actually trying to intimidate him not to mention did she just say his name without the -sama and he realized this was the first he'd seen of her since he had gotten home. Gray frowned and opened his mouth but Lucy beat him too it.

"It's alright, Juvia, Gray didn't mean to scare me. I'm fine." Lucy put her hand on the girl's shoulder and Gray was stunned to see the water mage smile and move.

"As you say Lucy-sama," Juvia continued to smile at Lucy but as soon as Lucy turned her head Juvia glared at Gray. Gray was shocked to say the least what ever was wrong with Fairy Tail was serious.

"Lucy..." Gray started to say something but when he turned to the celestial mage she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy avoided Gray the next few days. They had found out that prolonged time spent with the blonde had made even the immune's flip out. She didn't want it to happen to anyone else. Besides she needed to meet up with the one person she had trusted with the one person she could trust to research this problem since Levi was one of those who were not immune. It was late at night when she went to meet him

"Happy, I have to go out but I'll be back soon," Lucy told the blue exceed who was living with her now that Natsu was under the spell and Happy was not. "Tomorrow don't forget it's your turn to pick out the job request."

"Aye!" Happy said as he continued to eat. Lucy knew that he would fall asleep soon after he finished. She left her apartment smiling and headed towards the guild. Soon a male wearing a dark cloak joined her on her walk. Even though Lucy couldn't see his face she knew exactly who he was and what he looked like.

"So what do you have for me?" Lucy asked straight out. She had learned in their recent encounters that he didn't do small talk.

"I haven't learned how to fix the problem yet but I have learned some of the cause behind it," the figure said in his deep, smooth voice. Lucy stopped and faced him, she didn't say anything just waited. The figure stopped as well and Lucy saw a flash of white in the cowl of his cloak, so she knew he was laughing at her. Ooh just wait till she told that specific person about this then he wouldn't have so much to laugh about. Lucy put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot, he chuckled and Lucy burst out with her threat.

"I am going to tell her you were making fun of me," Lucy said and he stopped.

"Ok,ok no need to bring in your trump card. After all she is the reason I'm helping you," he said then threw back the hood to reveal blue hair and a blue tattoo over his right eye.

"I know, Jellal, I am grateful and I know Erza will be happy to hear that," Lucy said with a smile, Jellal gave a small smile back.

"Anyways what I discovered was in your family history on your mother's side this has happened many times over the years. Usually from what I read was that eventually it gets to be too much for the people it affects and they kill the girl the spell surrounds."

"Kill?" Lucy whispered in shock at his words.

"Yes,kill, but the biggest thing I learned was no matter the time period, and it varied, the girl was only killed after she had a child usually a daughter. Though I did find 2 instances where the curse was broken. I also found the first affected and why," Jellal said.

"So it has been broken before but not completely. How did it start?" Lucy mused.

"Well what I found,"Jellal spoke and got Lucy turned and walking again. "is an ancestor of yours was apparently really popular with the boys," Jellal grinned. "I read that she fell in love with this one guy who was apparently engaged to a pretty powerful witch." Jellal and Lucy made it to Fairy Tail but instead of going in they went around to the back. "It seems the witch didn't like the fact that your ancestor stole her guy and cursed her. All I've gotten so far about the actual curse is strength of heart something about one and then true then faithful and the last line has wins in it. That all I got." Jellal said as the continued to walk. Fairy Tail was currently empty so no one would see them. They had been making this same walk for the past two months sporadically to share information, always late at night because he didn't want to get caught. It had actually been a happy accident that Lucy had run into him and he had been willing to help.

"Alright well at least we have a start. Do you think you can find out more?" Lucy asked him and Jellal nodded.

"I'm going to do more digging into the two cases and into the full words of the curse," Jellal smiled and held Lucy's hand for a second to squeeze it then let go. "Don't worry we will figure this out." They then parted amicably, with hope and a sign for when he had more info.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy and Happy walked into Fairy Tail with the usual mob greeting. Happy flew over to the request board to pick out a job, and that's where Gray found him.

"Hey Happy," The blue haired ice mage said and stood next to the blue exceed.

"Hi Gray," Happy said not even glancing over. Since he didn't find anything he liked Happy flew over to Mirajane to see what she had leaving a stunned Gray behind. "Hey Mirajane do you have anything special for Lucy and I?" Gray followed the Exceed to the bar and sat down next to him.

"Special?" Gray asked and was ignored.

"Sorry Happy the only special one I have asks for a team of 3," Mirajane says.

"Oh" Happy says sadly.

"Why don't I go with you guys then?" Gray asked and the two mages turned to him in surprise. "What you actually thought Lucy ignoring me would work." Mirajane looked startles in the beginning then started laughing, Happy soon joined in.

"Whats funny?" Lucy asked as she stepped up to the bar. The others stopped laughing and Mirajane quickly spoke up.

"Gray just had a great idea!" the white-haired takeover mage said brightly but warily. Gray knew that nothing really scared Mirajane so why was she wary of the blonde celestial mage.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "And what's his idea?"

"Well we were looking at this job and we were talking and well..."

"I want to go with you on this job since they requested 3 mages." Gray announced interrupting the rambling bartender. Lucy blinked a few times.

"No" She stated firmly then turned to walk away but Gray stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't want anyone else in Fairy Tail to fall to this curse and if you haven't noticed I don't stay very long with anyone but Happy. That's because being near me just makes this curse worse," Lucy said then raised an eyebrow at Mirajane. "You know that."

"That is true but so far Gray hasn't been infected yet so maybe we should test him," Mirajane smiled. Lucy didn't respond as she looked over at the expectant faces in front of her, Gray was determined, Happy hopeful, and Mirajane suspiciously joyful.

"Fine" Lucy gave in with a sigh. "Mirajane if you would get everything ready. I will warn the others to prepare. Oh and please pick something soft." Lucy then walked away and over to the group of immunes, while Mirajane walked away as well.

"Prepare for what?" Gray asked the blue exceed who laughed.

Sorry this one is short. I will try to make all the others longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy stood on the wings on the stage with Mirajane going over the checklist.

"Ok so all those who need it have their ears padded and are in place spread out along the edges of the crowd, please tell me you picked something soft and soothing."

"Well its close," Mirajane said with a smile then shoved Lucy on to the stage. The curtain slowly raised and the crowd grew eerily silent as Lucy stood waiting. As the music started Lucy cursed Mirajane but she opened her mouth and began to sing.

(So Lucy is singing When You Say Nothing At All by Allison Krauss)

_It's amazing How you can speak Right to my heart _  
_Without saying a word, You can light up the dark _  
_Try as I may I could never explain _  
_What I hear when You don't say a thing _

_[CHORUS:] _  
_The smile on your face Lets me know That you need me _  
_There's a truth In your eyes Saying you'll never leave me _  
_The touch of your hand says You'll catch me Whenever I fall _  
_You say it best When you say Nothing at all _

_All day long I can hear people Talking out loud _  
_But when you hold me near You drown out the crowd _  
_(The crowd) _  
_Try as they may They can never define _  
_What's been said Between your Heart and mine _

_[Repeat chorus twice] _

_(You say it best When you say Nothing at all _  
_You say it best When you say Nothing at all) _

_The smile on your face The truth in your eyes _  
_The touch of your hand Let's me know That you need me _

_[Repeat chorus] _

_(You say it best When you say Nothing at all _  
_You say it best When you say Nothing at all) _

_The smile on your face The truth in your eyes _  
_The touch of your hand Let's me know _  
_That you need me _

_(You say it best When you say Nothing at all _  
_You say it best When you say Nothing at all)_

As Lucy finished singing the crowd went wild, they were throwing kisses and catcalls, and were cheering loudly. Lucy smiled and waved back then she exited stage left. For two hours Lucy was nowhere to be found until the crowd calmed down. Mirajane walked over to where Gray was sitting. He hadn't moved a muscle since Lucy stopped singing. Gray looked up at Mirajane and only had one thing to say.

"Wow!"

After the two hours and the crowd had settled Lucy appeared and sat next to Gray.

"You have a beautiful voice," he said before she could say anything. Lucy blushed slightly before clearing her throat.

"Alright since apparently you aren't affected you can come on the job with us," Lucy said quietly. Happy, who was sitting with Gray, cheered and flew off probably to go tell Mirajane.

"How did you discover that they are affected by your voice?" Gray asked and Lucy grimaced.

"I was humming to myself one day and the song had an angry undertone. Lissana was the one that noticed the effect it was having on the crowd. Then we did experiments with different tunes. We even discovered I can put everyone to sleep with the right song." Lucy said and smiled slightly then she got up. "Sorry but its time that Happy and I left for the night. We will see you tomorrow at the train station 10 am." Gray nodded. Before Lucy left though she had to talk something over with Mirajane.

"Mirajane I need to know if what happening with Gray has to do with his magic or if he's really immune like Happy. We already know visitors are affected so..." Lucy requested and the white-haired mage agreed. Mirajane would request that Lyon show up on the day that Lucy would return.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the day dawned bright and clear as Lucy, Happy and Gray boarded the train headed towards the town of Alventar (I made up the name). It was a silent ride, the three of them uncomfortable with each other and the changes that had come. They got off the train after 3 hours then walked the rest of the way to a small village of Des, where they had the job. They were told that the client was out at the moment.

"Lets explore. Can we Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Sure" Lucy said with a smile. Happy cheered then flew ahead of the two humans.

"You really take care of each other, don't you?" Gray said.

"Yeah," Lucy said and though she smiled it was a sad one. "We both miss the way things used to be with everyone but we are doing the best we can." Lucy nodded towards the blue exceed. "I really rely on the little guy and he has gotten much stronger. He now has a fighting form it's actually really cool. He..."

"Lucy!" Happy interrupted her. "Don't tell him. I want to surprise him." Happy landed on Lucy's head.

"Alright Happy I wont say anything," Lucy said with a smile.

"So what else has changed about you besides your hair?" Gray asked.

"Well my abilities have changed as well, though I am still a Celestial Spirit wizard it's not the only thing I can do now," Lucy explained

"Really like what?" Gray asked.

"You know," Lucy smiled at him, a grin full of mischief. "I think I will let you see for yourself." Then with Happy still perched on her head, Lucy darted forward into the crowd. Gray followed and they spent the next few hours having fun. On their way back to meet the client Happy made and interesting observation.

"Gray, you don't strip anymore!" Happy exclaimed and Lucy turned an inquiring eye to the blue haired ice mage. Gray blushed and mumbled his answer.

"I got rid of the habit."

Lucy and Happy grinned at him. Then the three Fairy Tail mages walked into the Town Hall where they were to meet the client.

A man came out, he was wearing a suit and had his hair neatly done and shook Gray's hand.

"oh, the Fairy Tail mages," He smiled at Gray then frowned at Lucy and Happy. "I thought I requested 3 mages?" Lucy, Happy and Gray exchanged a look.

"There are three of us," Lucy said and the man glanced at her with a sneer.

"A woman and a cat can not be mages, especially when it's needed to do any real work." The man then turned back to Gray. "This might be a difficult job for you by yourself. There are three monsters that are..."

"Excuse me," Lucy said politely then sent a hard, cold look at the man. "Did you just dismiss my partner and I?" Happy grinned, Lucy was not happy this would be fun.

"I beg your pardon mademoiselle but women are not strong wizards," the man said and Gray took several steps back. He knew many powerful women mages and none of them put up with guys like this jerk. "and cats are not wizards at all."

"How about we prove you wrong," Lucy said and took a threatening step toward the man. He blinked at her but Happy and Gray could see that he was too stupid to be scared.

"I beg your pardon," the man said.

"I and my feline friend here," Lucy waved her hand at Happy. "will defeat the three monsters by ourselves and you will double the reward." Happy snickered lightly and the man flushed red.

"Wwwwwhat... why should I do that?" He stuttered.

"Well if we don't defeat them tonight we will pay you the reward amount." Lucy could see the greed practically pouring off the man.

"Fine" he said and straightened to his full height straightening his clothes. "I will agree to this proposal but you must bring proof as well as your partner must stay here." The man gestured to Gray.

"Fine," Lucy said then turned and walked away. "Come on, Happy. Stay here, Gray."


End file.
